You and Me
by kookiecat21
Summary: Sequel to stars with a horrible title .Kinda more like an improved version of stars.  Advanceshipping forever! No flames pleeeease!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's my first fanfic so it may be not that good; anyway, the song "Stars" by Callalily is included here .Even though if you've never heard of the song you'll love the lyrics!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and the song! Just this fanfic.

**Stars(continued)**

In a hotel room in Johto, May was looking around for something.

"Hey Max! Where's the remote!? She shouted.

"It's on the couch!" Max shouted back.

"Found it" After she said that, she quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV she changed it to channel twenty-seven to watch Ash's last battle in the Sinnoh League.

"Hope I'm not too late…" but when the TV clicked on that channel, the battle was already over. All she heard was "And the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! The ref said.

The crowd went wild after hearing this.

"Aw shucks and I thought I could see the whole battle…" said a very disappointed May.

She was about to turn off the TV when she heard some thing from the TV.

"It's not over yet folks our Sinnoh champ here said that he's going to perform a song number! The commentator announced.

After hearing this, May changed her mind about turning off the TV and decided to continue watching.

The stage was all set, Ash was doing the guitars and vocals (of course:D)

And for his band mates, Brock was doing the drums, and for the others, I can't think of names XD

Anyway, Ash stepped to the mic. And said "Probably this is the first time you'll hear this song because I wrote this to express my feelings to a certain girl named May Maple "

(The song that Ash was saying he wrote was actually written by Lemuel Belaro but for now its Ash's song k?)

May blushed after hearing what Ash said.

And after that message to May, they started playing the intro of the song.

And after the intro Ash began to sing,

_A picture of you reminds me how the years have gone so lonely._

_And why do you have to leave me without saying that you love me._

_I'm saying I love you again, are you listening? _

_Open your eyes once again look at me crying…_

_If only you could hear me shout your name_

_If only you could feel my love again,_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same_

_If only you were here._

_A picture of you reminds me how the days have gone so empty_

_And why do you have to leave me with out saying that you love me._

_I'm saying I love you again are you listening?_

_Open you eyes once again look me crying..._

_If only you could hear me shout your name _

_If only you could feel my love again,_

_The stars in the sky will never be the same _

_If only you were here._

_I'm saying I love you again are you listening..._

_Open your eyes once again look at me crying..._

_If only I had wings so I can fly I wanna be you for all of time,_

_My love for you will never die…_

_If only you were here…_

And after the song May turned the TV off and cried. No not sad tears but tears of joy when she finally knew how Ash felt about her.

While she was crying, she said to herself, 'I love you too Ash and I will …always…"

And when Max entered the room and saw his sister crying he said

"Hey sis, what happened? Did you see the ending of a mushy drama movie or something?"

And May faced him wiping her tears and said, "No, what I saw was something better, I think I'll go out for some air." She left the hotel room leaving a clueless Max behind.

But when May opened the door, she saw a raven-haired boy waiting at the doorstep. (You already know who he is…)

"A-ash? May said as she hugged him…tightly.

"Ash what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Shinnoh? I missed you! Hey why won't you answer? Ash? Ash?"

"C-can't breeeeath n-need air…"Said Ash in a very tight voice.

When May heard this, she loosened her hug, blushing, and said "S-sorry, I just got exited and all"

As for Ash, who's still catching his breath finally said "its okay, I could've done the same thing. Anyway, I missed you too"

As Ash was saying this he hugged May tight causing for her to blush more, but this didn't stop her to hug Ash too.

After Ash and May were still hugging, they heard someone said "Ehem".

They looked across the hall to find …

**The End…For now…**

Hehehe… A cliffhanger! Can you guess who the mystery person is? Wait for chapter 2 to find out! Well the 2nd chapter will come a little late because our exam week is coming up: (

It's quite sad I know. Anyway before I forget, reviews pleeeeease! No flames pleeeeease!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm sorry it took soooooooo long for me to update

Hey guys I'm sorry it took soooooooo long for me to update .Last 2007 I was going to update but I was a facilitator/actor in the year ending school play. And lately I'm experiencing so much pressure because my mom won't let me play soccer instead she wants me to play tennis and school's demanding lots of attention. But I'll still be continuing this story, somehow.


End file.
